A Tale of Two Kings
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: After the defeat of Thanos, T'challa and his sister discover another world and new allies.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters. Aquaman belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros. Black Panther belongs to Disney and the MCU.**

**Warning, spoilers ahead for Endgame.**

* * *

**Wakada:**

It was a quiet day in Wakada, but the kingdom was full of chaos. Even though T'Challa had been brought back at last, his subjects had suffered a great deal since he had been gone. It might have been less than the rest of the world, but they still suffered regardless. When T'Challa learned of all that had happened while he was gone, he couldn't help but feel sadness for the lost of Stark, Thor and Captain America. Captain America may have gone back to his own time; Thor maybe off exploring the universe now, but Tony had left this world for good and a wife and child behind. T'Challa hoped that he could meet Tony's daughter one day and tell her what a great man her father was. However, it was time to put all that aside for duty called.

For the first time since had he been brought back to life, he had to attend a meeting with his counsel. With a deep breath, T'Challa walked towards the mirror in his bedroom and checked over every detail of his appearance before he headed towards into the throne room. There waiting for him, was his council, his mother and his little sister.

Oddly enough as the council talked through the meeting, T'Challa could barely bring himself to pay attention as his mind was on Nakia. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for her during the last five years and he didn't want her or anyone else to go through that pain ever again. He wanted to outlive his mother, the way the law of nature intended it to be.

Right then and there he thought to himself, _After the meeting, I'll go see Shuri and talk to her about it._

A few hours later, after the meeting had ended, he walked into Shuri's laboratory. The lab had changed the past five years and Shuri still couldn't believe how much time they had lost.

"I'm back. We're back, but I still can't believe it." The young princess muttered in disbelief.

"I know, I still can't believe it either." T'Challa agreed.

"Have you tried to reach out to Nakia yet?" Shuri asked.

"I know I should, but I'm scared to try. I mean, it's been five years. What if she's moved on?" T'Challa wondered.

Shuri gave her older brother a look as she said "This isn't like you at all. You can lead Wakanda and our armies into battle, but you can't work up the courage to meet with Nakia?"

T'Challa decided to ignore her as he changed the subject with "What are you working on?"

Shuri smiled at him as she replied "I'm working on a dimension traveling device. After what happened during the great battle made me curious about other worlds and whether I could get to them."

T'Challa looked at his younger sister and said "Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know what these other worlds are like."

"We could send a team to find out." Shuri offered.

"We just got back. How I can ask our people to put themselves at risk for something that might be harmful?" T'Challa questioned.

"You won't. I'll do it myself." Shuri assured him.

Even though he always knew Shuri was brave, T'Challa was taken aback by her choice and quickly uttered "No. No! I forbid it! As your older brother, as Black Panther and as your King, I forbid it!"

For a moment, Shuri was taken aback. She had never seen her older brother this worried and this upset.

Then, she pulled herself together and reminded him "We fought together alongside the rest of the Avengers and I helped fight against Erik…"

However, before she could continue, T'Challa interrupted with "That's a great idea. We could go together, you, me, Okye and maybe even Nakia."

Shuri looked at her older brother as if he had grown 3 heads. She took a deep breath before she said "Brother, you said so yourself. We just got back and do you really want to abandon your people again after you just returned to them? They need you and you're irreplaceable."

T'Challa listened to his sister's words as he answered with "That may be true, but you are also irreplaceable, not just to me and our mother, but to our people as well."

"Then, what do you suggest we do my king?" Shuri inquired with just a hit of sarcasm in her voice.

T'Challa simply smiled.

* * *

Sometime later, T'Challa and Shuri were back in the lab with Okye and Nakia by their side. The two women couldn't believe what they just heard. Shuri had discovered another world and was intending to explore it. T'Challa didn't want his sister to go alone, however he couldn't leave his people just so soon after coming back. So he decided to leave the Queen Mother in charge, while he, Okeye and Nakia would join Shuri on her expedition. Now since that problem had been solved, it was time to focus on the new one, Nakia and T'Challa's awkward tension.

Even since she joined them, Nakia never once looked her King in the eye and just kept staring at the floor and to make matters worse, T'Challa was doing the same thing. Quickly growing tired of this, Shuri walked over to the machine and said "Okeye, can you do me a favor? Can you come over and help me check over the machine, please?"

Seeing what the princess was really trying to do, Okye walked over to Shuri, but not before she looked back at her King and said "Can you manage yourselves for a minute?"

Both Nakia and T'Challa nodded their heads as Okye went off to join Shuri. Once both women were gone, T'Challa gathered the courage to look at his love in the face as he said "So, how were these past five years without me?"

Nakia let out a small chuckle in spite of herself as she replied "It was hard and filled with chaos. Your people mourned you, the princess and the Queen mother for the first year, but after the second year some of the kingdom started to grow resentful and angry and now that you've all come back, half the kingdom is split over it. Though many blamed the Mad Titan for this." Nakia paused before she added "I mourned you as well, but as the years went on, I threw myself into my spy work both to avoid people putting pressure on me to date again and avoid thinking about you."

As soon as she finished talking, T'Challa had to look away for a minute as he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

Once they were gone, T'Challa looked Nakia in the face again as he said "I know that I've been saying this a lot, and I know that it probably doesn't mean much, but I just want to say again, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Before Nakia could reply, Shuri and Okeye returned to the main lab as the princess said "We're ready."

A few minutes later, all four people stood by the machine and like all of Shuri's previous work, it looked amazing. The portal reminded T'Challa of that _Stargate _movie that he once saw. Next to the portal was a control panel. As T'Challa took a look at the panel, he realized a huge flaw in the plan.

The king and protector of Wakada cleared his throat as he said "Shuri, I don't mean to sound like I'm doubting you or anything, but how are we going to get back to our world without a portal or control panel?"

A look of surprise appeared on Shuri's face before she slapped herself in the head as she added "Thanks for reminding me."

The Wakadan Princess rushed out of the room and back into the lab as she muttered "I was caught up in the excitement of the portal working and other worlds that I almost forgot to show you guys the mini portals."

Shuri then opened a draw and pulled out four little seen through balls. She placed on in T'Challa's right hand as she said "To get back to our world, all we have to do is throw them into the air and a temporary portal to our world will open up."

Sometime later, Nakia, Okeye, Shuri and T'Challa were all back in the portal room, each of them holding a mini portal. Shuri typed a code into the panel and the portal soon opened up.

All four people stepped inside and walked off towards the unknown.

* * *

**Atlantis: **

At the moment in the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Arthur was trying to get used to his new found responsibilities as King. True, he had his mother, Vanko and Mera to aid him. But his mother was always busy catching up with his Dad and visiting his brother. Not that he could blame her of course, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

Arthur didn't have time to dwell on the matter any longer as the sound of Mera's voice interrupted his thoughts with "Arthur, a representative is here to meet you today."

Arthur blinked as he took in Mera's beautiful face round face, her red hair and blue eyes. He slipped his hand into hers and as they walked down the hallway of the undersea palace he asked "Which one am I meeting again?"

Mera let a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. However, before she could explain, the sound of alarms went off. Arthur and Mera rushed to the throne room as a guard came up to them and said "It's Wonder Woman."

A few minutes later, Arthur and Mera were in the control room of the palace. As a servant typed in codes on the screen, Wonder Woman's face appeared as she said "The Justice League has been brought back together. Something strange has entered our world and we need to make sure that whoever or whatever it is, isn't a threat."

At once, Arthur stood up and said "I'm on my way."

He then turned to Mera and added "I'm leaving at Atlantis in your care. I trust you can look after the city."

Mera bowed before him as she replied "Of course, my King."

Arthur gave her a funny look as he said "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Arthur."

"My apologies Arthur." Mera stated as she bowed again.

Arthur bit back a sigh as he thought _We'll get there. One day at a time._

* * *

**Amnesty Bay:**

Sometime later, Arthur returned to the dock by his house to find not only Wonder Woman but his parents waiting for him.

As soon as they saw their son, Tom and Atlantia threw their arms around him as Atlantia spoke with "I missed you so much. How are things in Atlantis? Are any of the people giving you trouble?"

"I'm doing fine, Mom. How are things with you and Dad?" Arthur inquired.

"We're fine. We spent the last few months catching up with each other." Atlantia replied. "He did a great job raising you to become the fine young man that you are."

Arthur couldn't help but beam at his mother's words. Still, it broke his heart to know that he would have to leave them again so soon.

Then, Atlanta pulled him out of his head as she said "I'm so sorry that I missed your childhood...if only…"

But Arthur interrupted with "It's okay Mom. You did what you had to do to protect Dad and me. I promise you that once this is all over, we'll spend some time together like a proper family."

Arthur gave his parents one last hug before he reluctantly let go of them and walked over to Wonder Woman. As he waved them goodbye, Wonder Woman whispered to him, "You were so cute when you were a baby."

In spite of himself, Arthur couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

_Aw Mom! I know you just got back, but can you please not be so embarrassing. _The king of Atlantis thought to himself.

Then, he pulled himself out of his thoughts as Wonder Woman said "Now, I miss my Mother. How has she been all this time?"

Arthur decided to change the subject with "Who else is going to be going to joining us on the mission?"

As the two superheroes got into the jet and took off towards the watchtower, Wonder Woman said "I'd tried getting in touch with Batman and Superman, but they've been busy. All I could get was Cyborg and Flash."

"How they been?" Arthur asked as they flew through the air.

"They've been fine. Batman even sent a file on someone who he thinks might be good for the Justice League." Wonder Woman replied.

"Who is it?" Arthur inquired.

"He's called Shazam and he protects the city of Pittsburgh." Wonder Woman answered before she changed the subject with "But that's not why you were called, you were called because the sensors at the watchtower detected something strange."

"You need to be more clear that." Arthur replied before he and Wonder Woman chuckled for a bit.

Then, Wonder Woman stopped and said "You're right. To be more specific, the machine detected the presence of four people who appear to be somewhere in Africa."

Arthur gave her a blank look as he asked "Why were we called in again?"

Wonder Woman gave him a funny look as she replied "Come on Arthur, we fought beings from Outer space, You fought creatures from beneath the sea and I fought and killed the god of war himself and you're skeptical about what's so important about these strangers?"

Arthur became quiet for a moment before he realized that she did have a point. However, before he could tell her this, Wonder Woman interrupted him with "However, if you want to know why the computer thinks that group of people are so important, it's because it ran their faces against the global database and couldn't find anything about them in the system. No passports, no social security, no nothing."

Arthur wondered if he was breaking the record for the longest quiet time, before he broke his silence and asked "What do you think?"

Wonder Woman replied "l haven't finished telling you what the computer found yet. It found traces of the unknown material in them and strange energy coming from one of them."

"Which one did the energy come from?" Arthur asked as the jet reached the watchtower.

Wonder Woman paused for a moment before she said "I don't know. I've forgotten which one."

Arthur felt frustrated, but back a chuckle at the sight of her blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

**Watchtower:**

As soon as the jet landed in the docking area, the two superheroes were greeted by Cyborg and the Flash.

Flash hugged both Arthur and Wonder Woman as he said "Hi, what's up? How's running an undersea kingdom going?"

"It has its ups and downs, but I'm good. Anyway, what about you?" Arthur answered as he, Flash and Wonder Woman broke away from the hug.

Flash just looked away in sadness as Arthur, Cyborg and Wonder Woman all gave him looks of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry about your father. Have you had any luck finding him a lawyer who's willing to try yet?" Wonder Woman asked in a gentle tone.

Flash hung his head sadly.

"I could get into contact with a friend who could help you." Wonder Woman offered as she patted him on his right shoulder.

"Thanks." Flash replied before he changed the topic with "Is everyone ready for the mission?"

* * *

Sometime later, Arthur, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman were all staring around the main computer as the Princess of Themyscira typed in a code. A few seconds later, four different images of the people from another world appeared on screen and they were located somewhere in Kenya. With that, all five superheroes hurried towards the jet, hopped inside and took off towards Kenya with the intent to learn more about these mysterious strangers.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters. Aquaman belongs to the DCEU. Black Panther belongs to the MCU. **

**Thank you SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you Seerflight1011 for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you CreeepyLola and IanAlphaAxel for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you coyoteprime1100 and SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for your reviews.**

* * *

**Kenya:**

It had only been an hour, but already T'Challa was wondering if he overestimated his sister's genus. So far, Shuri, Okeye, Nakia and himself found almost nothing different about this world, only that Wakada didn't exist in it. Not to mention that all they managed to do, so far was stick out like sore thumbs, at least until Okeye managed to steal some clothes for them.

As soon as they finished changing into their clothes, T'Challa muttered "I hate doing this, stealing like a common thief."

"I hate doing this as well brother, and I have to admit this is my own fault for not bringing clothes that could hide us." Shuri agreed as she placed her right hand on her brother's right shoulder.

The group of four was silent for a moment before Okeye interjected with "We should get going my King."

Soon, the group of four resumed their wandering and still, they could find nothing different about this world, except for one thing. It had an undersea kingdom called Atlantis. The group was stunned. Back in their world, they thought that Atlantis was a myth created by white men, only here it turned out to be real in this case and a man apart of a team of superheroes was their new king. Upon hearing this, Shuri turned to her older brother and said "Looks like you and this Aquaman have a lot in common."

"Except, I was born and raised within the country I was meant to rule and our cousin wanted to use our country for war." T'Challa reminded his sister. "Still, it would be interesting to meet him." He added.

"I could say the same thing about you." A new voice from behind the group replied.

Okeye and Nakia cursed themselves for not realizing that someone and been following them all this time. However, before they and the royal siblings could attack, a second female voice called out "No, don't!"

The group of four slowly turned around and saw two people standing behind them. One was a man with light brown skin, brown eyes, matching long brown hair with blonde streaks and a beard. The second one was a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

The woman stepped forward as she said "Don't be afraid, we just want to talk."

Sensing the honestly in her words, the king of Wakada stepped forward and said "I am T'Challa, King of Wakada. What are your names?"

The woman and man bowed and curtsied respectively as the woman replied "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscia, daughter of Hypotia and Zeus and protector of the world of man."

The man added, "I am Arthur, son of Queen Atlanta and ruler of Atantis."

T'Challa smiled warmly at him as he bowed before and said "I've heard so much about you."

"Enough about me and Wonder Woman, What about you and your friends?" Arthur inquired.

T'Challa didn't know where to start. However, he then thought about it for a few minutes and decided to go with "This is my little sister Shuri."

Behind him, Shuri waved as she added "I'm the one that brought us here."

Both Arthur and Wonder Woman stared at the young girl in disbelief as Arthur inquired "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." Shuri repiled.

"And you made a portal that brought you and your friends here from another world?" Arthur muttered in amazement before he added "No seriously, how old are you?"

T'Challa, Okeye and Nakia all had to bite back the urge to laugh at the look of annoyance on Shuri's face, before she insisted "I'm telling you the truth, I'm the brightest mind in my kingdom. Ask my brother, his girlfriend or his bodyguard and they'll tell you how smart I am."

_I mustn't laugh. I mustn't laugh. _T'Challa thought to himself with all the willpower he could muster as he added "Yes, she is very smart. She designed _all_ of our weapons and technology in Wakada."

"What is this Wakada like anyway?" Wonder Woman asked with clear curiosity in her voice.

Looks of pride soon appeared on T'Challa, Shuri, Okeye and Nakia's faces as the king and protector of their country replied "It is a beautiful country that can be found in Sub-Sahara Africa, after you get past the shields. Until recently, we kept the fact how advanced we truly are a closely guarded secret and didn't allow anyone in our country. I decided to change that and give aid to the world, once I became King."

"At least, you knew all your life you were going to become King. I just figured that they already had their heir and they wouldn't need me." Arthur replied.

"Why did you think that your own kingdom wouldn't need you? It clearly did." Shuri muttered in confusion.

"Actually, it was the surface world that needed me to become king." Arthur replied.

"How come?" T'Challa, Shuri and Nakia all asked at the same time.

Arthur glanced uncomfortably at Wonder Woman and she looked at the group as she interjected with "Why don't we go and talk somewhere private?"

"Where can we go?" Okeye carefully inquired in a suspicious tone.

"Our base." Wonder Woman explained before she quickly added, "You're not under arrest and you're not being detained. We just want to talk to you guys and gave you a place to rest and eat."

The group of four started to talk amongst themselves for a moment before T'Challa turned to Wonder Woman and said "We'll accompany you back, however should we decide to leave you must not try to stop us."

* * *

Sometime later, they were all back at the watchtower and Shuri couldn't help but be entranced by the sight of all the stars up close outside the window.

"I've always wanted to go into space, but I couldn't because the nations of the world would notice us and realize what Wakada is truly capable of." Shuri mused.

"At least your kingdom has the opportunity to go into space. My kingdom doesn't have that opportunity since we live all the way under the sea." Arthur remarked in an almost wistful tone.

"At least you guys can go back and forth to your kingdoms, I can never go back to mine." Wonder Woman said as she looked at Earth with clear sadness and longing.

The Wakadan group of four took in Wonder Woman with sudden understanding as T'Challa carefully inquired "I don't mean to intrude, but were you banished from your kingdom?"

Wonder Woman quickly changed the subject with "Enough about me, what about you guys? What do you guys like to do for fun and how long has Wakada been around for?"

While, T'Challa, Shuri and Nakia all looked confused at the two conflicting questions, Okeye was the only one who was suspicious.

"What do you want to know about Wakada?" The head bodyguard of the king demanded.

"We only want to learn more about you guys." Wonder Woman insisted. "Tell you what? I'll tell you about the kingdom I grew up in and then you can tell me about yours."

"What was your kingdom like?" Shuri asked right away.

Wonder Woman smiled as a look of nostalgia and sadness appeared on her face as she said "It was paradise. Still, we were cut off from the world of men and as far as I know we still are. Hopefully, my mother is still alive. Until the day I left, I have never seen another man before."

T'Challa, Shuri, Nakia, Arthur and even Okeye looked at Wonder Woman in disbelief before they realized that she was being serious.

Shuri was the first to speak as she uttered "How were you conceived?"

Wonder Woman smiled as she said "My mother slept with Zeus before he sealed off our island from mansworld."

At her words, T'Challa, Shuri, Nakia and Okeye all exchanged glances of disbelief before Authur interjected with "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are."

"The Greek Gods are real?" Shuri muttered in shock.

"How can you doubt that other pantheons exist when it was Bast who led us to the herb that transformed our line into Kings, Queens and Warriors?" T'Challa questioned.

"Brother, I am a woman of science not magic." Shuri defended.

In spite of themselves, Authur, T'Challa, Nakia, Wonder Woman and Okeye couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. Once the moment passed, Wonder Woman inquired "Bast helped your ancestors find your kingdom? But I thought that Bast was an Egyptian goddess?"

"She is, but she also traveled back and forth between Egypt and Wakada." T'Challa explained. "She told our ancestors stories about them and we used them to justify cutting ourselves off the world."

"Sounds like Themeysca and Wakanda have a lot in common." Wonder Woman acknowledged.

"What else do they have in common?" The king of Wakada couldn't help but wonder.

"Why don't we find out?" Wonder Woman asked with a smile before she turned to Shuri and said "How would you like to be an ambassador to Themeysca?"

Shuri smiled and looked ready to accept before she suddenly remembered that her brother, the head of his guard and his girlfriend were looking back at her with worry in their eyes.

Shuri stared back at them before she returned her gaze to Wonder Woman as she replied "I would love to, believe me I would. It's just that I'm the main inventor for Wakada and we've been away for so long…"

"I'm sure your people will understand if you tell them why." Wonder Woman offered.

"There's just one problem, how are we going to get to your kingdom and how will you get them to let you back in long enough so they listen to what we have to say?" Shuri pointed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Okeye, Shuri and Wonder Woman were getting ready to leave in a jet.

"Are you sure that this a good idea?" T'Challa asked, unable to hide his worry for his sister.

"I have your best bodyguard and a superhero to protect me. Also, I can fight too. What can go wrong?" Shuri stated as she and her friends stepped inside the jet.

All Arthur, T'Challa and Nakia could do now was watch as the jet's doors closed and then it took off from the ramp and headed towards Earth.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. Aquaman belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros. Black Panther belongs to Disney and the MCU. **

* * *

**Thank you coyoteprime1100 for your review.**

**Thank you angeltrin1, CreepyLola, raynephew and SeerFlight1011 for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you Besat5 and Bookcoffeelover for choosing to both favorite and follow this story.**

**I know it's late to say this, but my heart goes out to not just Paris and Notre Dame, but to those who are going through the bushfires in Australia. Remember that the both of you are strong nations and have strong people. You are not alone and you will get through this.**

* * *

**Somewhere over the ocean:**

Shuri couldn't believe her luck! This jet turned invisible like the ones back home. If this wasn't an alternate universe, then she would be worried and wonder if a spy of there's had betrayed them as their late Uncle did. However since this was an alternate universe, Shuri allowed herself to relax and enjoy the ride. She then turned to Wonder Woman and asked "Who made this for you?"

Woman Wonder briefly glanced at her and smiled before she when back to piloting and said "No one did. I got this jet back in the 80s."

"What were the 80s like in your world?" Shuri couldn't help but ask.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wonder Woman frowning before she replied "They were crazy times for me. I sadly made a good friend and not lost only her, but the love of my life again."

Now Shuri was curious, how could she lose the one that she loved the most again if he had already died once? Still, she could tell that this was not an easy subject for Wonder Woman to talk about, so the Princess of Wakada carefully asked "What was he like?"

Wonder Woman smiled at that as she answered with "He taught me so much about the world of Man. His friends helped me create a place for myself when he first passed. He taught me how to dance and that people can be hard, but they are still worth saving."

"What do you do when you aren't saving the world?" Shuri couldn't help but ask.

Wonder Woman smiled once again as she said "I'm a curator at the Louvre Museum."

"Where's that?" Shuri wondered.

"It's in Paris." Wonder Woman answered.

"What's it like living in Paris?" Shuri questioned.

"Oh, it's wonderful. They have great taste clothes, food, wine and building design." Wonder Woman explained before she frowned and added "It's a real shame what happened to Notre Dame several months ago."

"Don't tell me that it was burnt and badly damaged in a fire?" Shuri asked in shock.

"Yes, how do you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because the exact same thing happened in my world too." Shuri answered as a look of shock appeared on her face. "How long ago was it for you?" She added.

"10 months ago, what about you? When did it happen back in your world?" Wonder Woman carefully asked.

"The exact same time." Shuri repiled as a look of shock and disbelief came over her face.

The two women sat in silence for what seemed to be an enturnity.

Then, with all the effort that she could muster, Shuri slowly and delicately inquired "Did you have two World Wars as well?"

"Yes and it was the first one that caused me to leave my home and join the world of Man." Wonder Woman confessed.

"What was it like during that time?" Shuri questioned with excitement and curiosity in her voice.

Wonder Woman smiled as she recalled, "It was a simpler time, but it was full of darkness. Little did I know that World War two was about show me and the whole world the true meaning of darkness, but that's besides the point. The point is that as soon as I heard about the first war, I foolishly thought that Ares was behind it all and if I could find and kill him, life in Man's world would return to normal."

"What made you think that Ares was behind World War 1?" Shuri inquired.

Wonder Woman sighed as she explained "All throughout my childhood, my mother told me stories about the gods and how they created Man. Ares was jealous of Man and tried to fight Zeus so he could destroy Man. Zeus and the rest of the gods wouldn't let that happen and beat him as the cost of their own lives. Zeus was barely clinging to life, but he used the last of his power to create an island where we Amazons to could live and train in peace as well as conceived me with my mother, the Queen of the Amazons before he died."

Shuri stared at her in disbelief before she managed to utter "How did he have the energy to do all...oh right he was a god."

Wonder Woman laughed as something else dawned on Shuri.

"Wait a minute, if he conceived you with your mother, then that would make you…?" She started to say, but Wonder Woman finished "Yes, I am a Demi-goddess. Even after all these years, I still have a hard time believing it."

"How long have you been around for?" Shuri inquired.

"I have no idea, I could be an eon old for all I know." Wonder Woman confessed.

"You still look pretty good for your age, whatever that maybe." Shuri repiled as the two herones laughed.

"Hopefully, you will age just as well as I have." Wonder Woman stated hopefully.

"I think a great many women want to age just as well as you." Shuri repiled.

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement as she added "I don't understand why people in Man's world are so obsessed with their looks."

"Me either. I also have a hard time understanding why black women want to make their skin lighter." Shuri added.

Wonder Woman became uncomfortable as she added "It's because white skin is the…"

"Standard of beauty in the international world, I know." Shuri interrupted as she frowned.

The two women sat in sad silence for a moment before Shuri continued with "I've never been outside of Wakada until recently, but what I've heard what just heartbreaking. Most black men prefer lighter skinned women and so do mainstream society. If black men and women are in adds, movies and tv shows, they always light skinned or mixed."

Feeling uncomfortable and knowing on some level that she had befitted from this, Wonder Woman decided to change the subject with "Do you guys have your own version of tv in Wakada or no?"

"Of course we do and we even invented streaming before the rest of the world did." Shuri stated in a somewhat playful tone.

"Did you invent it?" Wonder Woman inquired.

Shuri once again laughed for a moment before she added "Believe me, I wish I did, but streaming in Wakada has been around since before my brother and I were born."

Wonder Woman did a double take at that and almost managed to lose control of the jet for a moment. Thankfully, she was able to quickly regain control as she apologized over and over again.

"I'm fine, just please be more careful this time." Shuri repiled.

Wonder Woman took a deep breath as she asked "So who invented streaming in Wakada and when?"

Shuri thought very hard for a moment before she sadly sighed and said, "I don't remember who, but I do remember the decade that it was invented and it was in the 1950s."

Wonder Woman almost lost control of the plane again but kept her cool as she wondered _How much technology are we missing thanks to sexism and racism that Man's world has?_

Before she could dwell on the matter any further, Shuri was telling her about Wakada's first shows and movies, many of them taking shots at the so called values of the day. Many of the woman had leading roles and Wakada had it's own version of Hollywood. As Wonder Woman continued to listen, she couldn't help but think that Wakada sounded like a great place to visit and hoped that T'Challa would take her and the rest of the Justice League back with him one day. After they had more visits of course.

Then, she was pulled out of her thoughts as the detector in the jet beeped.

"Does that mean we're close to your kingdom?" Shuri asked with excitement.

"I think so." Wonder Woman answered as she and Shuri both smiled with joy.

At once, they both decided to follow what was causing the monitor to beep. As they followed the map, the sound slowly grew louder and louder and the tension in the air grew so high that it could almost be cut with a knife.

Both women hoped and prayed that they would finally reach Themeysca. Wonder Woman especially prayed the hardest she could because she wanted to see her mother again; even though she knew it was highly unlikely because her mother was fully human.

_But maybe, maybe time works differently on Themeysca. Maybe there's a chance. _The super heroine thought to herself.

Then, her and Shuri's hopes were realized as they flew through fog and saw a warm sunny tropical paradise of an island above them.

Wonder Woman's eyes teared up as she uttered "It's home. It's Themeysca."

Shuri smiled as they started to look for a place to land the plane and hide it. After several minutes of searching, Wonder Woman pointed to a spot of trees and said "There. That's the spot."

With that, the superheroine landed the plane, slowly and carefully before the two women got out of the jet and walked towards the main city.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters. Aquaman belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros. Black Panther belongs to Disney and the MCU. **

**Thank you coyoteprime1100 for your review and ideas for future stories. If I decide to do them, I'll credit you.**

* * *

As Wonder Woman walked through the forest, she couldn't help but remember all of her early childhood years as she grew up in this place.

_I was so naive back then, but I loved every second of it. I hope my mother and my fellow Amazons will recognize me after all this time. _Wonder Woman thought to herself as she Shuri continued their walk.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her head as Shuri asked "How far is the main city?"

Wonder Woman looked through her memories to find the answer, only to realize "...I don't know anymore. I've been away for too long."

Shuri looked at her in shock before she added "Should we just go back to the watchtower?"

"No! I've haven't been home in such a long time, I can't just turn back now." Wonder Woman answered as shook her head before she continued with "I didn't come all this way for nothing! I **_will_** see my mother again and you**_ will_ **meet my fellow Amazons and the both of you **_will_** teach other about Themeysca and Wakada respectively."

With that, Wonder Woman's determination was renewed and Shuri could barely manage to keep up with her. After what seemed to be a very long time and shear dumb luck, the two superheroines finally managed to reach Themeysca.

Wonder Woman and Shuri hugged each other with joy before the two of them started to run towards the city. Wonder Woman was so overwhelmed with excitement and happiness to be home again for the first time in centeries that she completely forgot about the spies that were hidden in the nearby trees.

Then, before Wonder Woman and Shuri even knew what was happening, arrows were being fired at that them!

Both super heroines jumped backwards in shock! Wonder Woman quickly pushed Shuri behind her as she said "Sisters, don't you recognize me? The only child to be born on this island? I am Diana, Princess of Themeysca daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus and in the name of all that is good, please let me see my mother and greet you all as I used too."

As soon as she uttered those words, the Amazon spies dropped their weapons and all of them whispered at once "Diana? Princess Diana? Is it really you after all this time?"

Wonder Woman tearfully nodded her head as she replied "Yes, my sisters. It's your Princess who's come back to you after such a long time."

Then, all the Amazons began to embrace Wonder Woman as though she was a long lost child who had returned home.

Shuri couldn't help but be touched at the sight. It was how she felt when it turned out that her beloved older brother had only fallen into a coma instead of dying as she feared.

Then, the moment ended when Wonder Woman remembered that Shuri was still beside her.

"Sisters, I must introduce you all and Mother to Shuri, Princess and chief scientist of Wakada." Wonder Woman explained.

"What's Wakada and how come we've never heard of it until now?" An Amazon questioned.

"It's a hidden nation of Africa on a parallel world." Wonder Woman answered.

All the Amazons just stared at Wonder Woman in disbelief for what seemed to be a long time until, one of them said "How do you even know that she's telling the truth? Also, Have you experienced any injuries in combat since you've been gone?"

Wonder Woman didn't like what she was implying. However, Shuri interjected with "She and I telling the truth. I brought my brother and two of our best fighters here…"

Sadly before Shuri could continue, one of the Amazons interrupted with "You brought _**men **_to our island?!"

Wonder Woman quickly interjected with "He's back in man's world and the two fighters are women. Besides, they're with him back at the watchtower and we met them in Kenya."

"The watchtower? Have you joined a group?" The first Amazon wondered.

"Enough of this, we need to bring Diana and her guest back to see the Queen. Your mother and all of us have missed you so much." The second Amazon reminded the group.

"But what about the proof of other worlds?" A third Amazon pointed out.

Shuri pulled out one of her teleporters and said "This is how me, my brother and our friends will return home. I can't show you guys what this can do, since it only works once."

With that, the whole group walked back to the palace, leading both Wonder Woman and Shuri along the way.

* * *

Sometime later, the whole group reached the city and both super heronies couldn't help but be amazed at the sights and sounds of the capital. Shuri couldn't help, but smile with pride as she saw Wonder Woman tear up at the sight of her old childhood home.

_It may not be Wakada, but it's sure just as beautiful. _The young princess thought to herself.

Before they knew it, the group had entered the palace, where they were greeted by some female guards. As soon as they saw Wonder Woman, they too were overcome with emotion and let the group into the throne room with almost no questions asked, aside from the demand of a group hug from Wonder Woman. Shuri looked around the throne room and noticed how much of a European influence it had. Then, she turned her attention to the throne as she heard Wonder Woman and it's occupant, letting out emotional gasps of disbelief and happiness. The person on the thone was a beautiful blonde woman with a tiara in her head. She had Wonder Woman's eyes and skin and at once, Shuri knew right away this had to be her new friend's mother.

The Queen of the Amazons rushed off her chair towards Wonder Woman, who was rushing towards her just as fast. As soon as they reached each other, the two women hugged and sobbed like it was no tomorrow. Shuri couldn't help but tear up at the sight and be reminded of her own father.

_It may have been six long years to the rest of the world since Baba died, but for me and my brother, it has been only a year. _Shuri thought to herself. _I want him back. I want him to hug and kiss me again. _She added before she was pulled out of her thoughts as Hippolyta uttered "I missed you so much my love."

"It's so good to see you again, Mother." Wonder Woman replied.

The two women hugged each other and laughed with joy for what seemed to be a long time before Wonder Woman remembered that Shuri was there. The super heroine reluctantly broke apart from her mother as she said "Mother, there's someone I want you to meet."

As Shuri respectfully bowed before the Queen, Wonder Woman added "This is Shuri, she's the princess of Wakada and their head scientist."

"How old is she?" The Queen of the Amazons inquired as a look of horror appeared on her face.

"I'm 16 and I…" Shuri started to say, but the Queen of the Amazons interrupted with "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"We're just friends Mother and I would never date a child, you know that." Wonder Woman replied as a look of disgust appeared on her face.

The Queen of the Amazons let out a sigh of relief as she uttered "Oh thank the gods, don't scare me like that!"

The young girl let out a gasp of shock as she replied "Let me get this straight, you thought that me and your daughter were lovers?"

The Queen nodded her head as Wonder Woman began to chuckle.

Shuri felt very flustered as she struggled to reply "We're not a couple, I just met her and I don't even swing that way. What made you think I did anyway?"

Wonder Woman averted her eyes as she answered "On this island, sometimes we sleep with each other."

Shuri was momentarily taken aback by this, but then she remembered that Wakada's own female warriors slept with each other too. So, she just shrugged her shoulders and said "It's fine, it happens in Wakada too."

Wonder Woman gave her a look of confusion as she repiled "But I thought that most African countries are very homophobic."

"Not Wakada, Thank goodness." Shuri stated with a smile.

"Why is most of the world so homophobic anyway?" One Amazonian guard questioned.

"It's because the world fears what it doesn't understand, and we're living proof of that." The Queen of the Amazons said in a sad manner as the rest of her guards nodded in agreement.

"Enough about us, what about you and your kingdom?" The Queen of the Amazons asked Shuri.

* * *

Sometime later, Shuri and the Queen of the Amazons had spent a great deal of time educating each other about the respective histories of both their people and kingdoms.

"Your kingdom is older than mine." The Queen of the Amazons muttered in amazement.

"At least, you actually got to talk and touch the gods of your people. They only appeared to my ancestors once and they never appeared again." Shuri stated.

"Still, I would love to see your engineering abilities in action." The Queen of the Amazons said with a smile.

"Give me a tour of the island and I'll show you what I can do." The Princess of Wakada stated as she wondered what her older brother and his friends were doing now.

* * *

**To my readers all around the world affected by this crisis, stay strong and take care of each other.**

**What do you think?**

**Pl****ease leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters. Black Panther belongs to Disney and the MCU. Aquaman belongs to Warner Bros and the DCEU.**

**Thank you coyoteprime1100 for your review. **

****To all my readers out there who have been affected by the crisis, stay safe and try to find the beauty and hope in the world.****

* * *

**Watchtower:**

T'challa couldn't help, but be reminded of the Avengers and their own tower back in his world as he was given a tour of the place.

_Poor Mrs. Stark and Morgan, I hope they're doing alright. I hope the rest of the Avengers will be able to make a monument to Miss Romanoff. _The warrior king thought to himself as he looked through the computer files of the Justice League.

When he looked through Superman's files, he couldn't help but be reminded of Captain Marvel, only she had been born and raised on Earth before she got her powers. Wonder Woman also reminded him of the super heroine from the stars as well as the late Black Widow.

_I hope you were able to go to the afterlife and find peace. _T'challa thought to himself.

"Thinking about home?" Interjected Arthur.

In spite of himself, T'challa jumped up in shock before he spun around to see Arthur standing right behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The King of the Sea apologized.

"You didn't scare me." T'challa answered a little too quickly.

Arthur didn't look convinced as he changed the subject with "What was it like growing up with your mother allowed to be a part of your life?"

T'challa gave him a look of sympathy as he said "To me and my sister, it was normal. She was able to spend more time with us then our father. Of course, he had a kingdom to run."

T'challa paused for a moment before he added "However, the time he was able to spend with us was worth more than all the vibranium in the world."

"The what?" Arthur muttered in confusion.

T'challa let out a sigh as he thought to himself _Right, Different world._

He pulled himself out of his head as he explained "On my world, Vibranium is one of the most rare and most powerful metals on Earth. It can be used for just about anything. My kingdom just happens to have the biggest supply of vibranium on Earth. It's what allowed us to be ahead of every other country in terms of technology and stay hidden from the rest of the world. We even wear it in our clothes."

"It reminds me of the technology of Atlantis." Arthur mused.

"What's it like?" T'challa couldn't help but ask.

"Well, their guns can destroy anything and their cars fly underwater..." Arthur started to explain before he realized that even after becoming King, he didn't understand much about Atlantis's technology or it's people.

He decided to change the subject with "What was it like on the day you became King?"

T'challa let out a sad sigh as he replied "It was a bittersweet day. I was proud to become king, but I still wanted my father with me. At first, I wasn't sure I could do it without him."

Arthur gave him a sad look as he said "At least you had your father around to teach you, my mother wasn't able to teach me when I was little or be a part of my life."

He paused for a moment before he added "However, she did send someone to teach me how to use and control my abilities."

"Was he a good teacher?" T'challa questioned.

"One of the best." Arthur stated with a smile.

"What was it like when it was just you and your father?" The king of Wakada inquired.

Arthur's smile faded for a moment before he answered "It was hard for my Dad to be both Mommy and Daddy, but he did it. He would have someone come and pick me up from school and watch me while he was at work."

"What does your Dad do?" T'challa wondered.

"He's a lighthouse keeper." Arthur explained.

"I must ask, what it's like." T'challa mused.

"You'll have to ask him when he and my Mom settle down from their private catching up time." Arthur answered with a smirk.

At once, both T'challa and Arthur burst out laughing.

"They really really love each other don't they?" T'challa couldn't help but ask.

"Well, now that Mera and I are a couple, I can't say I blame them." Arthur mused.

"Who's Mera and how did you guys meet and fall in love?" T'challa inquired.

A dreamy smile appeared on Arthur's face as he recalled "I met her the day the Justice League asked me to join them. I turned them down at first, thinking that whatever it was they were dealing with, it wasn't my problem. Shortly after they left, Mera came out of the ocean and shamed me into helping them. I thought it would be our only meeting, but little did I know that I would see her again. I was taking my Dad home from the bar sometime later, when Mera came up out of the ocean and begged me to fight Orm, my half brother for the Crown. I was content to let him have it and leave Atlantis to rot over how they treated my Mom…"

"How did they treat your mother?" T'challa asked, having a bad feeling that he knew the answer.

Arthur cleared his throat before he explained "Well, after she returned to Atlantis, she got married and had Orm, things were fine for a while. Then, her husband found out she loved my Dad and had me with him. The late King was so jealous and angry that he sent her to the trench, a place where those who go never return."

T'challa was speechless.

_My father may have Erik in the projects, but no one in Wakada would ever kill their citizens just because they sired children with outsiders. _The King of Wakada thought to himself.

Before he could continue thinking about what happened to Erik on that fateful day, T'challa was pulled out of his head as Arthur said "But when I heard that Orm wanted to take over all seven kingdoms of Atlantis and use their armies to destroy the surface world, I couldn't stand by and let that happen. My time with the Justice League taught me that much."

Arthur chuckled for a moment before he added "And it's a good thing I did, because not only did I save the world and become a king, but I fell in love and found my Mom."

T'challa felt his jaw drop before he added "How did you find her? How did she survive that place anyway?"

Arthur replied with "After she managed to accidentally enter a hidden world, yes one that was even hidden to the people of Atlantis, she survived by hunting. Mera and I entered that world too, through steer dumb luck. I found the trident and the rest is history."

T'challa was quiet for a moment before he added "That's some History. What happened to your little brother, anyway?"

"He's in prison, through my Mom and I visit him as often as we can." Arthur answered.

"I hope he realizes how lucky he is to have you." T'challa stated.

As Arthur nodded in agreement, the protector of Wakada wondered _I wonder what Shuri and Wonder Woman are doing right now? I hope everything's okay with them."_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters. Aquaman belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros. Black Panther belongs to Disney and the MCU.**

**Thank you TheGoldenTro16 for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you courntey1 for choosing to follow this story. **

**Thank you coyoteprime1100 for your review and I will take your idea so thanks for that.**

* * *

**Watchtower:**

"This a random question Arthur, but do you believe in the afterlife?" King T'challa asked as the two of them, walked around the watchtower.

That question was so random that all Arthur could utter was "What?"

"Sorry, that question came out of nowhere, but I was thinking of the spirits of the royal family of Wakada and I was wondering if your kingdom had its own spirit realm as well." T'challa explained.

"No, we don't have anything like that." Arthur uttered in astonishment before he added "What is yours like?"

T'challa thought to himself before he replied "It's mostly an empty field at night and all the royal kings of the past are there as Panthers. However, when they want to speak to us, they transform themselves back into humans."

"That sounds so cool! Have you gone there quite often?" Arthur wondered.

A sad look appeared on T'challa as he answered "I've been there only twice to talk to my father."

"You're so lucky, most people would give anything to be able to talk to their loved ones after they died." Arthur remarked before he added "I don't know how close my little brother was with his Dad, but I bet he wouldn't mind having the chance to speak to him again. Heck, my Dad and Mera would give anything to talk to his parents and her mother again respectively."

"What happened to your parental grandparents?" The King of Wakada asked the King of Atlantis.

"They died before I was born and before my parents met each other." Arthur explained.

"Both of my grandparents died before I was born." T'challa explained before his thoughts wandered towards Shuri and her mission in Themyscira.

_I hope things are going well for her and Wonder Woman. _T'challa thought to himself.

* * *

**Themyscira:**

Shuri could not believe how much love and excitement that Wonder Woman was getting from her people.

_Even my own subjects don't show me and my family this much love. _The young Princess thought to herself in amazement.

Then, she was pulled out of her head as an Amazon guard tapped her on her right shoulder and said "I can see the amazement on your face. I should tell you that we don't just love Diana because she is our princess or half god, but for a long time she was the only living child on this island and most of us will probably never see a baby again."

Shuri felt horrified at her words, she couldn't imagine not seeing a baby again. Even though she had no desire to be a mother right now, she knew that babies were a vital part in keeping civilization afloat. This made her wonder how the Amazons were able to keep their civilization going.

Gathering all of her courage and every bit of politeness in her body, Shuri carefully asked the guard "I hope I'm not offending you if I ask this, but how are you able to keep your secret country going if there are no men to have babies with?"

The Amazon guard answered with "The gods have granted us a long life and we live a simple one on this island as you can see."

Shuri was amazed as she realized _No one has died yet? How long do these Amazons live for? Did their gods grant them immortality?_

Shuri was soon pulled out of her head just in time to hear the guard add "We haven't had death in a long time, not since the Queen's sister fell in battle."

A sympathetic look appeared on Shuri's face as she quickly uttered "I'm so sorry. When did it happen? If you don't mind me asking?"

"A long time ago, the last time that an outsider appeared on this island in fact." The guard explained.

"How did they manage to get on this island without aid from an Amazon?" The young princess questioned.

The guard thought it over for a moment before she replied with "I do not know. Perhaps it was the will of the gods that guided that young man to us that day."

Before she could continue, Wonder Woman approached them as she asked "How do you like my childhood home so far?"

"It's so beautiful. However, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to leave it?" Shuri inquired very carefully.

A nostalgic and sad look appeared on the Amazonian princess's face as she quickly led Shuri away from the Amazon guard.

Once they were out of earshot, Wonder Woman whispered "Remember that man I told you about? He was one of the reasons I left. One day after a training session, I saw his place crash into the ocean and I quickly dove in to save him. However, it wasn't until we both reached the beach, that I realized he was a man."

"How could you not know he was a guy?" Shuri questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was too busy saving him from the ocean to notice." Wonder Woman answered honestly.

Shuri had to bite back her laughter, because honestly that sounded like the funniest thing she had heard in a long time.

Then, she pulled herself out of her head just in time to hear Wonder Woman add "I didn't have time to dwell on him for long, because shortly after I saved him, enemy soldiers came upon our shores and attacked us!"

Shuri let out a gasp of shock at Wonder Woman's gripping tale of the past, before the elder superheroine continued with "My Mother, my Aunt and the rest of our fellow sisters rushed onto the shore to join us in our fight. Although their weapons were greater, we beat them. However, my Aunt Atiope lost her life during the battle."

The young Princess of Wakada gently placed her right hand on the right shoulder of the Princess of Themyscira as she said "I'm so sorry about your Aunt. What was she like?"

Wonder Woman gave a sad smile as she answered with "My Aunt Atiope was the best Warrior among us. She often trained us herself and begged my Mother to let her train me when I was a child. When my Mother refused, she trained me in secret. Until one day when my Mother discovered us."

"What did she do?" Shuri wondered.

"She relented and let my Aunt train me, but only on the condition that I would be trained much harder then any other Amazon." Wonder Woman answered.

"What was that like?" The young princess of Wakada inquired.

"It was hard work, but kind of fun." Wonder Woman answered with a nostalgic smile that quickly faded before she added "At least until, I went to Man's world and fought in battle for the first time in my life."

Shuri nodded her head in agreement as she added "Battles are only fun, if you read and hear about them. It's never fun to actually be in one. That's why, I decided to be a scientist rather than a warrior."

"What's it like being a scientist? What kind of science do you do anyway?" The superheroine inquired.

"I mostly invent things. Like weapons and spy gadgets." Shuri answered.

"That's so cool, you could have a lot to teach my people." Wonder Woman praised.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea." The Queen of the Amazons interjected as she walked over towards them.

"Why not Mother?" Wonder Woman questioned.

The Queen let out a sigh as she muttered "You've been away for so long my child, that it shouldn't be a surprise that you've forgotten this rule."

"What rule, Mother?" Wonder Woman inquired as she felt a look of shame appearing on her face.

"Contact with the outside world is forbidden. It can lead us down the path of corruption." The Queen explained.

"For a long time, we forbid any contact with the outside world too, because we didn't want them to know what we could do. We were afraid that the outside world would try to exploit or colonize us like they did to the other nations of Africa." Shuri added in a sympathetic tone.

"Are you still hidden?" The Queen asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, but you can hide some of your people in Wakada and we can hide some of ours here. That way, we can learn from each other in secret." Shuri offered.

The Queen rubbed her right hand under her chin before she answered with "I must think about it for a few days."

She paused for a moment before she added "Why don't you and your friend hang out for a bit as I set up a room for her?"

_A room? How long are you going to think about this? _Shuri wondered as she and Wonder Woman began to take a private walk towards the beach.

The Princess of Wakada was once again pulled out of her head as the older superheroine asked "Have you ever been swimming?"

Shuri thought about it long and hard before she answered with "Yes, my family and I used to go swimming in the river."

"Why did you stop?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Well, I was appointed the head scientist and my family were busy with their royal duties, especially as we grew older." Shuri answered.

"How would you like to go swimming again?" Wonder Woman inquired.

Shuri could only smile at her.

* * *

Sometime later, the two superheroines were swimming in Therymscra's ocean. Shuri couldn't believe that she had forgotten the joy that came with swimming.

She wished more than ever that she and her family would swim together more often.

"How often do you go swimming?" Shuri asked Wonder Woman before she did a somersault underwater.

When she returned to the surface, Wonder Woman let out a laugh of joy before she answered with "Whenever I have the time to do so and ever since I got back into the superhero business, I have less time than ever. Especially, since I have a day joy."

"What day jobs did you have before you worked at a museum?" Shuri asked as she began to trend water.

Wonder Woman started to trend as well as she went through her long list of memories.

"Well, after the First World War, I was an assistant and a suffragette, then I changed my job to working as a grocery clerk. During World War 2, I worked in a factory. Afterwards, I was a makeup girl and then I joined the civil rights movement as well as working with feminists to get the ERA ratified. After that failed, I still continued to work with feminists, changing to different jobs and faking my death every few years."

"Did you stop aging or something?" Shuri asked before the princess remembered that Wonder Woman did mention that earlier.

"Sorry, I forgot you mentioned that." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." Wonder Woman stated before she continued with "It breaks my heart that I have to leave whatever kind of lives behind along with all the friends I have made, but I still do what I can to help others."

"That's very brave of you and I hope you find peace one day." Shuri said with complete sincerity.

Wonder Woman smiled in thanks as the two of them continued to swim until the sun began to set.

Then, they stopped and headed back to the palace for a nice dinner.

Sometime later, Wonder Woman, her mother and Shuri were eating dinner in silence at first.

Then, the Queen asked "How did you like swimming in our ocean, Shuri?"

"It was wonderful. Me and your daughter had so much fun and I can't remember the last time I went swimming." Shuri answered with complete and utter joy in her voice.

"What do you think about the rest of our island?" The Queen inquired.

"It's so quiet and peaceful." Shuri added as she started to feel sleepy. However, she decided not to say anything to Wonder Woman or her mother since she was a guest.

Thankfully, Woman Wonder did notice and asked "Are you tired?"

Shuri blinked before she asked "Yeah, how do you know?"

"I can see it on your face." Wonder Woman replied as she added "No need to be ashamed, I'm tired too."

"Well, that settles it. Why don't we all go to bed and talk some more in the morning?" The Queen of the Amazons stated.

With that, some servants came to escort Shuri to her room. As she left with them, she gave both the Queen and Wonder Woman a bow as she added "Good night, your majesty. Good night, your highness."

"Good night, your highness." Both Wonder Woman and her mother uttered at the same time.

* * *

In no time at all, Shuri was led to her room and to her delight, it was a fine room that had a window that showed off the island's beauty and a night gown had been laid out of her on the bed.

The bed itself was a lovely shade of gold and the sheets were white. The gown itself was also white. So the Princess of Wakada grabbed the night gown and went into the bathroom to take a bath. In no time at all, the bath was done and Shuri was in her new nightgown.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring. _The young princess thought to herself as she walked towards her bed. As she tucked herself in bed, she looked at the ceiling for a long time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Rest in Peace Chadwick Bosman. You will be missed and no one could ever replace you.**


End file.
